poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
California Race
This is how California Race goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Cars. screen shows a hill and over to show Los Angeles International Speedway with Bob and Darrell talking Bob Cutlass: Hello, race fans. And welcome to what has become, quite simply, the biggest event of racing. A three-way battle for the Piston Cup! Darrell Cartrip: Bob, there's a crowd of nearly 200,000 cars there at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Tickets to the race are cooler than a black leather seat on a warm sunny day! Bob Cutlass: The King, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen in a 200 lap, winner-takes-all, tiebreaker-race. the screen shows Bob and Darrell in front of two spectators with Todd the Pizza Planet truck and Elvis Darrell Cartrip: Now, Bob, you know I got a lotta miles on me, but let me tell you somethin', buddy, I ''never ''thought I'd see anything like this. Whoo! Man, this is exciting. the screen shows different closed sighs as Bob is talking Bob Cutlass: In fact, the country has almost shut down to watch many experts are calling, "Race of the century." King's pit crew has finished putting a new set of tires on him, as Junior arrives Junior: Hey, King, good luck on your last race. You've sure been an inspiration to me. The King: Thanks, Junior. Appreciate it. Lynda Weathers: Hey, be careful out there, okay? The King: Yeah, man. the screen shows Chick with the press again, with Mia and Tia behind him Mia: gasps He's so cool. Female photographer: I know, right? giggles Chick Hicks: the photographers are talking Oh, yeah. You wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. 100 percent chance of thunder! press takes pictures as he poses Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Say it with me! press joins in Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! the press takes more pictures as Prince Gasket and his associates arrive Trakeena: How much longer till you're finished? Chick Hicks: Just 2 or 3, Trakeena. Deviot: Minutes? Chick Hicks: Centuries. a security officer named Marco Axelibender notices Fred while checking on spectators with another security officer Marco Axelibender: Hey, you! No admittance without a garage pass! Fred: Oh, it's okay. Lightning McQueen knows me! Mario Andretti: up with Patty Hey, Marco. It's a beautiful day for a race, isn't it? Marco Axelibender: Absolutely, Mr. Andretti. Fred: chuckles Mario Andretti: And good morning to you, uh, at Fred's license plate Fred. Fred: Mario Andretti knows my name! Marco You gotta let me in now! Marco Axelibender: Sorry, pal. screen zooms to Mack's trailer as the press surround it. McQueen's voice is heard Lightning McQueen: Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. screen goes black Lightning McQueen: I am speed. the screen the same shot of whizzing race cars at the very beginning of the film before going back to black Lightning McQueen: Victory. One winner, two losers. the screen shows McQueen whizzing at the very beginning of the film Lightning McQueen: Speed, speed, speed, speed.... the screen shows Mater, Sheriff, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, and Mac smiling. Just then, Mack's trailer is knocked Mack: Hey, Lightnin'! You ready? Lighting McQueen: gasps Y-Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm ready. exits the trailer and drives to Mack, who is wearing a headset Mack, thanks for being my pit crew today. Mack: Ah.... Don't worry about it, kid. It's the least I could do. After all, "Gas-Can" is my middle name. Lightning McQueen: It is? Mack: Ah... Not really. the race begins as cameras are set on McQueen Bob Cutlass: And there he is, Lightning McQueen! Missing all week, and then he turns up in the middle of nowhere. In a little town called Radiator Springs. Darrell Cartrip: Wearing whitewall tires, of all things. Lightning McQueen: Chick's "C" sticker shines sunlight over his eyes Ow! Chick Hicks: Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! laughs Hey, where you'd been, McQueen? I've been kinda lonely. Nobody to hang out with. Except the Dinoco folks. Oh, and the twins of course. You know, the twins used to be your fans, but their my fans now. Anyway, listen to what the twins think... McQueen daydreams of when he sees Sally driving along the waterfalls of Tailfn Falls, then of Mac offering to teach him about friendship Mac Grimborn: (voice) You just need accept others' help, you'll never win if you work alone. Some very special friends taught me that. You need to be less independent, stop thinking about yourself, and accept the help of those around you. Your past isn't today, Lightning. The Magic of Friendship is everywhere you look. It comes from Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, and Magic. Not to mention Forgiveness, Confidence, Trustworthiness, and Heroism. then, the screen shows a green flag by Dexter Hoover waving it to start the race. The King and Chick get on their way, but McQueen wasn't ready Lightning McQueen: Argh! Shoot! on his way Darrell Cartrip: Boogity, boogity, boogity! Let's go racin'! the screen shows Tex and Lynda cheering for the King Lynda Weathers: Come on, you can do it! Tex Dinoco: Yeah, make us proud, boy! screen shows McQueen's point of view. Then it changes to Mac and Sally driving through the woods and spins in the field Bob Cutlass: Oh, McQueen spins in the field! Mia and Tia: gasp Prince Gasket: Looks like Chick is victorious. Cad Bane: (as Rygog) Brilliant. Your powers of observation are just... Staggering. McQueen gets back on the road as Mack contacts him Mack: the radio Hey. kid, are you alright? Lightning McQueen: I don't know, Mack. I, uh... I don't think I... Doc Hudson: the radio I didn't come all the way to see you quit. Mac Grimborn: the radio Me neither. looks at Mac, Doc, most of the Radiator Springs residents, and Team Zordon Lightning McQueen: Doc? Mac? Rygog: This is where you've been all these years? Radiator Springs residents: cheer Lightning McQueen: Guys, you're here! I can't believe this! Porto: I can't believe Mac made new friends in a new world of talking race cars for a change. Mac Grimborn: Doc knew you needed a crew chief, but I never knew it was this bad. Doc Hudson: I agree with Mac. Lightning McQueen: I thought you said you'd never come back. Doc Hudson: Well, I really didn't have a choice. Your friend wanted to help. And somehow, he managed to convince me to change my heart. And besides, Mater didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Mater: Goodbye! Okay, I'm good. Mac Grimborn: laughs There's no need for that, Mater. Because we're helping Lightning. Lightning McQueen: laughs at Mandible's Star Destroyer Grimmel the Grisly: My Queen and General, I have important news. and Mandible turn to Grimmel Divatox: What? General Mandible: This had better be important. Grimmel the Grisly: We have a situation. Grimborn's old allies have come to his and his weird talking cars friends' aid. See for yourself. Divatox sees for herself the looks horrified to learn that Team Zordon is in the Cars World Divatox: NO! General Mandible: Corporal, prepare to launch a full-scale attack on the Cars World. Battle Droid Corporal: Roger, roger. Divatox: Grimmel, lead the Dragon Trappers, Hunters, and Flyers to attack from the skies ''now. '' Grimmel the Grisly: Attack from the skies, my Queen? Divatox: You heard me. Attack. From. Those. Skies. Rygog and Elgar refuel McQueen as gets back in the race Bob Cutlass: And is that a human there in the pits? Darrell Cartrip: We've never seen a human in the racing world before. Bob Cutlass: Well, judging by him, I'd say his name is Mac Grimborn from another realm. Darrell Cartrip: Another realm? Wow! Prince Gasket: shocked NO!! McQueen's tires go flat Mac Grimborn: Hey, that's not fair! Lightning McQueen: Doc, I'm flat! I'm flat! Doc Hudson: Can you get back in the pits? Lightning McQueen: the radio Yeah, I think so. Mack: We've gotta get him back out there fast, or we'll be one lap down and we'll never win this race! Rygog: Well, Mac, guess it's up to you. Mac Grimborn: I've got the perfect alien for the job. Ultimatrix transforms into XLR8 XLR8: You've started this, and I'll finish it. Lightning McQueen: Thanks, Mac. XLR8: Thanks. a 37 sticker on him as he speeds through crew looks shocked General Grievous: NO! NO! He's racing! Grimborn's racing! Colonel Cutter: Go get them, sir. XLR8 races past Chick and Divatox watch General Mandible: What does that barnacle-ridden reject think he's doing?! Divatox: No, he's ruining our plan! Doc Hudson: Float like a Cadillac.... XLR8: Sting like a Beemer! Ultimatrix transforms into Ultimate XLR8 Ultimate XLR8: Let's finish this! Deviot: No! Darrell Cartrip: Mac Grimborn is gonna win the Piston Cup! Rygog: I can't believe it! In a few minutes, Mac's gonna have the Piston Cup! Sally Carrera: Come on! You've got it! You've got it, kid! Ultimate XLR8 passes through the checkered flag Bob Cutlass: I don't believe it! It's Mac Grimborn for the win! Darrell Cartrip: I am speechless! Mia and Tia: Mac Grimborn! Doc Hudson: Way to go, Mac. Darrel Cartrip: Man, what a heck of a win! Chick Hicks: disappointedly Divatox: No! No! He won the Piston Cup! Mac won the Piston Cup! General Mandible: (as King Mondo) Yes, but there is a dark side to all of this. XLR8 reverts back to Mac Zordon: Well done, Mac. You have won the day. Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Zordon. Prince Gasket: Alright, Mac. turns to Chick, Gasket and his associates Prince Gasket: You may have won this round, but this isn't over, not by a long shot. Porto: Time for your Queen Divatox and General Mandible to read the signs, Gasket: "You're finished"! Trakeena: The day ''will ''come. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. they escape Kegler: Guys! We've won! Look! video picture shows that Mac is there with McQueen Lighting McQueen: What? Why is my name up there? Mac Grimborn: You've started the race, and I've finished it. That's what friendship is all about. The Magic of Friendship. Sally Carrera: How did you know Mac would be here? Carlos Vallerte: Well, he sent out the distress signal. Elgar: At least we get to stay. Andros: Yeah, it's not like every day you get to visit a new world. Tex Dinoco: Hey, Mac? How 'bout comin' over here and talk to me for a minute? walks to Tex Tex Dinoco: Son, that was some real racin' out there. How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco? looks surprised, and looks towards the Dinoco team, which Rotor Turbosky winks Ecliptor: Are you sure you want to do this, Mac? Mac Grimborn: I've dreamed of a chance like this when I came here. I can't pass it up. Alpha 6: Mr. Tex, there's just one thing we need. Elgar: Here we go.